tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
A far far Galaxy Part 1
In einen Kraang Lager Kraang 1:Kraang öffne alle Portale die zu andere Zeiten führen Kraang 2:Positiv Ein kraang öffnet jetzt alle Portale Im Turtles Versteck Donnie:Oh man leute kommt schnell Leo:Was ist denn los donnie kreifen wieder Shredders Leute an? Donnie:Nein aber die Kraang sind in einen Kraang Lager sie haben jede Menge Portale geöffnet Raph:Das sollten wir uns mal reinschauen...warte mal wo ist Mikey?Mikey!! Mikey:Upps Sry aber ich war grad dabei ein neuen Highscore zu bekommen Donnie:Tja wir müssen jetzt los kommt Im Versteck des Shredders Tiger Claw:Meister Shredder die Kraang haben alle Portale geöffnet... Shredder:Ja das war mein Befehl ich muss zu einer Bestimmt Galaxie hin Baxter Fly:Aber wir kommen nicht mit oder ss? Shredder:Doch!Ihr werdet mit kommen jetzt kommt wir müssen zu einen der Kraang Lager die warten schon auf uns In der Zwischenzeit bei den Turtles Leo:Seht mal da ich seh ein Portal Donnie:Ich denke wir sind richtig schauen wir uns das an Kraang:Kraang sieh nach ob der der bekannt ist als Shredder schon angekommen ist Leo:Ok unsere chance vernichten wir den einen der noch da ist Leo vernichtet in der Zeit den Letzten Kraang der noch da steht Mikey:Wow so schöne galaxien und dimensionen Donnie:Guckt mal das an Mikey;Nein guckt das an Alle gehen zu Mikey Leo:Oh krieg ich denke wir sollten... Mikey:Das sieht da so schön aus komm wir gehen da hin Mikey springt in das portal was in einer weit weit entfernten Galaxie führt Leo:Mikey nein Der kraang kommt zurück Kraang 1:Kraang die die bekannt sind als die Turtles werden vernichtet..vernichtet Leo:Was sollen wir tun Raph:Sollen wir rein springen? Donnie:Wir haben keine andere Wahl Donnie Leo und Raph springen nun in den Portal Shredder Tiger Claw Baxter Fly Rahzar und Fishface kommen nun Kraang 1:Der der bekannt ist als Shredder Shredder:Los wir gehen in dieses Portal Kraang 1:Aber Meister Shredder da sind die die bekannt sind als die Turtles rein gesprungen Shredder:Das wird ja immer interesannter hahahahahaha Alle Bösewichte lachen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 3x Heroes in a Half Shell Turtle Power!Here we Go it's The Lean Green Ninja Team.On The Scence cool Teens doing Ninja Things.So Extreme out The Sewer Like Laser Beams.Get Rocked with The Shell Shocked Pizza Kings.Can't Stop These Radical Dudes!The Secret of The Ooze made The Chossen Few Emerge from The Shadows To make Their Move.The Good Guys Win and The Bad Guys Loose (Rex,Cody,Kashyyk Klone,Utapau Klone,Heavy,Ecco,Tup,Fives,Anakin,Obi Wan,General Grievous,Count Dooku,Darth Sidious) Leonardo's The Leader in Blue Does Anything it takes do get his Ninja Through Donatello's The Fellow has a Way with machines Raphael's Got the most Attidude on the Team Michelangelo Hes one of a Kind and you know Just where to find him when its Party TIme Master Splinter taught them Every Single Skill they Need to be one Lean Mean Green inrible Team Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3x (Die Invasion auf Geonosis Kampf Abschnitt) Heroes in a Half Shell Turtle Power Die Turtles sind in der Zwischen zeit auf einen planeten namens Kashyyk gelandet Leo:Oh nein das Portal ist weg wie kommen wir hier wieder raus? Donnie:Gar nicht fürs erste aber es muss einen anderen weg geben Gerade kommt Rex Rex;Ihr Reptilien kommt mit mir wenn ihr überleben wollt Leo:Los folgen wir ihn Rex:Hier entlang Droide 1:Feuert auf die klone Raph:Klone? Rex:Schnell hier sind wir alle in sicherheit hier sind meine brüder Mikey:Ok was seid ihr?Seid ihr irgendwelche Labor Typen? Klon 1:Ihr seid gut im Raten Mikey:Ja das wissen wir Leo:Ich bin Leo.Erklärt bitte was hier vorsicht geht Cody:Schön sie kennen zu lernen Leo es herscht Krieg Wir sind die guten die Republik und wenn ihr Droiden seht zerstört sie das sind die Bösen es gibt auch Sith Lords das sind die Bösen und.. Ein Panzer ziehlt auf klone Leo:Passt auf! Wieder im Kraang Lager Shredder:Ok es ist Zeit loszulegen seid ihr bereit?Tiger Claw? Tiger Claw:Ich bin immer bereit Shredder:Stinkman? Baxter fly:Stockman! Shredder:Fishface? Fishface:Ja Meister Shredder:Rahzar? Rahzar:Ja Meister Shredder Shredder:Nagut kommt leute ihr Kraang bleibt hier wir kontaktieren euch wenn wir Hilfe benötigen Kraang 1:Ja meister Shredder und seine Helfer gehen nun ins Portal das zu Kashyyk führt Auf Kashyyk Leo:Wir dürfen hier nicht bleiben wir sind doch Männer los kommt Rex:Leo nicht! Leo rennt nun nach draussen und zersmettert droiden Rex:Wow...Hm ist das nicht Ninjutsu?Dann könnten wir es überleben nagut kommt wir gehen es an Alle klone Raph Donnie und Mikey rennen nun zu Leo und zerstören auch Droiden Droide 1:Was ist das? Leo:Wir sind Schildkröten....MUTANTEN SCHILDKRÖTEN Droide 2:Ein Mutant?Whaaaaa Der droide rennt nun weg Leo:Haha oh man zu witzig Shredder und seine Helfer sind nun angekommen Leo sieht die nun Leo:Was zum?Shredder? Shredder:Ja jetzt werde ich euch vernichten da ihr mir Karai genommen habt und Tang Shen Leo:Karai gehörte schon immer uns!Und Tang shen gehörte Splinter Hamato Yoshi! Shredder:Egal ich werde mich Rächen Rex:Tang Shen?Karai?Hamato Yoshi?Was sind das für namen? Leo:Der name ist doch nicht wichtig die sind alle cool drauf naja bei Tang Shen weiss ich das nicht aber egal los kämpf weiter Rex schiesst nun auf Shredder Shredder:Aua *Knurrt* das wirst du büßen müssen du Projekt dingens bummens....ach egal komm her Rex:Nein ich glaube ich renne weg Leo:Was für ein Feigling.Ich stelle mich dir Shredder Shredder:Wenigstens einer haha ENDE DES ERSTEN PARTS